The present invention relates to improved product dispensers. More particularly, the present inventions relates to an improved dispenser having an applicator dome constructed to include a thermoplastic elastomer.
Multi-use rub-on antiperspirant and deodorant (APDO) products are currently marketed in a multi-use canister with a means to dispense the product through an applicator affixed to the top of the canister. The applicator is typically shaped in a way so as to fit the contours of the underarm, and is commonly molded using a polypropylene (PP), polyethylene (PE), polyester (PET), polyvinylchloride (PVC) or similar thermoplastic material. These current applicator designs are known to have in-use disadvantages such as (a) insufficient product spreading, (b) being too hard thus irritating to rub in the underarm, and (c) being too loud thus giving the consumer the perception of irritation. One approach to solving these problems is to formulate the product to be less viscous, such as a cream or gel. However, these product-applicator combinations generally feel too slimy to the consumer during product application.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a product applicator which provides sufficient product spreading with use of a softer applicator dome while not feeling too slimy to the consumer during product application.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, an applicator being constructed to include a thermoplastic elastomer. In another embodiment, an applicator dome has a first material and a second material, wherein, the first material is made of a thermoplastic elastomer and the second material is made of a material having more rigidity than the first material. The second material provides structural support for the first material. In yet another embodiment, an applicator dome has a first material and a second material, wherein, the first material has a Dimethicone Droplet Spread Rate value from about 200 mm2 to about 900 mm2. In yet another embodiment, an applicator dome has an inward-deflection value of at least 0.17 mm. This embodiment may also include an outward-deflection value ranging from 0.000 mm to about 0.40 mm. In yet another embodiment, an applicator dome has a wet-drag value ranging from about 300 mJ to about 600 mJ. In yet another embodiment, an applicator dome has a dry-drag value ranging from about 500 mJ to about 3000 mJ. In yet another embodiment, an applicator dome has an increase in wet-drag value of at least 150 mJ after four product application strokes onto an application surface.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which simply illustrates various modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions are illustrative in nature and not restrictive.